


Breaking Point

by Red_Lenses



Series: When The Storm Breaks [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lenses/pseuds/Red_Lenses
Summary: The exposure of his greatest secret causes one Wily bot to flee from the fortress forever. Set prior to 'Diamonds'.





	Breaking Point

The clatter of robotic footsteps and of loose parts in their packaging were the only sounds as the trio of robots walked together along a dirt path, each weighed down with a small stack of boxes. It was close to dusk and the sun was descending on the other side of the city, painting the sky orange. Their shadows stretched far ahead of them as they made their way back toward the fortress.

Normally Star didn’t mind these late afternoon trips into the city. It was pleasant to get out of the fortress during the day at times, even if some of his brothers were accompanying him. For the most part they didn’t prevent him from enjoying the sights and sounds of daily life so far distant from his own. There was plenty to experience on the way to their destination and back again, regardless of what they had been sent to fetch or accomplish.

He was not enjoying the trip today, though. Not when the two chosen to accompany him were one of Wily’s most loyal servants and the robot who hated him most. It was difficult to smile when his every action would be reported back to his master or risked setting off Wave Man’s explosive temper. It was hard to even fully take in the sights when any lack of attentiveness could get him a harpoon through the chest - it had happened before and he was sure it would again.

At least Crystal Man was predictable. He was silent as he walked in the lead, carrying a much smaller stack than the other two. He was not as fragile as he was often treated, but considering he was kept close mainly for the valuable crystals he produced, no one was willing to risk Wily’s wrath by damaging their main source of income. Even he seemed wary of picking fights and hurting himself as a result. Star didn’t need to worry about him unless he did something wrong. But Wave Man, on the other hand…

The castle was within view when Wave spoke up suddenly, catching Star by surprise. “You ever planning to come to training again?”

“Training? I-I mean…” Star swallowed and tried to force his voice to stay steady. “There’s not much of a reason to, is there? We’ve already failed to defeat Mega Man. I don’t think we’ll be given another chance after all this time.”

“So what? That doesn’t mean we won’t be called into action ever again. What’re you planning to do when we finally get control of the city and you’re too wimpy to attack anything?” There was a distinct sneer in his voice, as though he knew exactly what Star was thinking on the subject.

“I wouldn’t be in the city,” Star responded, avoiding his gaze. “Father would send me to set up a space station, of course. He knows my strengths.”

“ _He knows my strengths,_ ” Wave mimicked before letting out a derisive snort. “Still thinking you can get away with not fighting for the rest of your useless life. You’re a Wily bot! Fighting is what we were built for! And if you think differently your I.C. chip must be seriously damaged.”

 _There’s more to life than fighting,_ Star wanted to say. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he held them back, afraid of how Wave might respond. Perhaps it was better to stay quiet and let him win.

Crystal’s soft voice cut through his thoughts. “Star Man has been witnessed fraternizing with Light bots.”

Star froze. The trio had just passed through the gates into the grounds of the fortress and the eyes of Sniper Joes were staring down at them from every shadowy location upon the walls, but suddenly each and every glowing crimson eye felt like a spotlight trained upon him. Wave’s footsteps halted abruptly and he spun around, shock and fury written all over his masked face. “You WHAT?!”

“I…” It was already too late. The moment Wave had seen his brother’s terror he had known it was true. Star gulped and scrambled to find a suitable excuse as the boxes the aquatic robot had held crashed to the ground, spilling packages of bolts and coils of wire everywhere. There was pure hatred in Wave’s eyes as his harpoon gun swung up to fire.

Star’s grip tightened convulsively on his own boxes and he ducked, only for his head to snap back when a harpoon struck his helmet. He had summoned his shield a moment too late and it only caught the weapon as it rebounded to one side, causing it to clatter against his shoulder before falling to the ground. Immediately Star launched the barrier of stars straight at his attacker before he could fire again. Just before it struck he flung the boxes after it and took off at a run, not stopping to see Wave crash to the ground under the weight of the supplies hitting him in the chest. Only the sound of metal raining down upon metal told him that he had a window of opportunity to escape.

He darted straight past Crystal, who had continued on his way unconcerned about the fight that had broken out and made no attempt to stop him. A few of the Snipes Joes turned their gaze upon the running figure, interested in the movement, but Star was inside before they could judge him a threat. As he took the stairs three at a time, too impatient to wait for an elevator, he could hear the stomp of feet chasing after him from outside and the furious bellow of Wave’s voice yelling after him.

Star didn’t stop until he reached his room. Once there he slammed the door and locked it, then thought twice and began dragging over his furniture to pile in front of it. All that he needed was enough time to pack his belongings and get out. After that it didn’t matter if Wave rallied the rest of their line and convinced Charge to bust his way in. He wouldn’t be coming back.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Star couldn’t help but pause in front of his mirror to take in his appearance. His hand flew to the scratch that Wave’s harpoon had left on his helmet, aware that it could have been far worse. If it had struck just a few inches lower it would have gone straight through his head and likely destroyed his I. C. chip.

He shivered and began grabbing things at random to throw into the first bag he uncovered. If Crystal knew that he had been having positive interactions with Light bots, that meant Wily either knew or would know soon. If he stayed, Wave would be the least of his problems. It was likely he would end up dragged into one of the labs and reprogrammed. The only choice for him was to flee and hope he could survive on the outside.

By the time a blanket of darkness had fallen over the fortress, Star was running for the twinkling lights of the city as fast as his legs could carry him.


End file.
